Koba's Revenge
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: For years humans had tortured him. Now it is time to strike back and Koba knows one thing for sure: In this night he will get his revenge...(Rated T just in case because of violence)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN DAWN OF THE PLANET OF THE APES!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!**___

_Yay my very first "Planet of the apes" Fanfiction  
I just had to write this down because heck i am on Koba's site!  
He has a good point and after i have seen a very disgusting report about a research institute  
and when i saw how they tortured the apes there i just had to write this down!_

_BTW i wasn't sure if i should put a mature filter in here or not.  
If you think it is too hard please let me know and i will put the mature filter in here_

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english._

_Hope you like it and sorry if some sentences look kind of squeezed together.  
I still don't know how to solve this problem._

**_Koba's Revenge_**

Loud, panicked screams echoed in this stormy night through the research institution.

Under the cries mingled human voices.

Something clattered to the ground, a chimpanzee screamed in his panic, as humans put a noose around his neck and brutally dragged him into a small room, in which more humans were waiting for him and strapped him to an operating table.

Koba knew such places...

For years humans had tortured him in such institutions and solidify his heart to ice.

Love he had never been able to feel, only indescribable hatred.

Hatred against his tormentors.

Hatred against what they had done to him.

Hatred against the whole damned human race...

As quietly as he could he sneaked through the corridors, carefully not to be discovered by one of the security guards or scientists. But he doubted he would be noticed in this immense chaos at all.

Humanity disgusted him!

Just the fact that humans were still alive who had worked in such a facility disgusted him.

No!

They even had the nerve to keep it going and continue torturing apes, to maim them and also kill them when they didn't need them anymore.

But that night everything would be different.

That night, he swore he would take revenge!

Revenge on the monster who called himself "human."

This monster knew no compassion, no mercy.

As if it was solely and alone born to kill...

Again a chimp screamed and Koba winced and just in time he managed to hide behind one of the open doors in the laboratory, as two humans walked around the corner, a young and screaming chimpanzees were trailing behind them which was beating around in his panic.

This sight filled Koba's heart with more hatred and he bared his teeth and growled menacingly.

He had not been long in this institution.

For days he had planned this attack and that night it was time to strike.

Those who followed him had spread through the ventilation systems of the entire device and were waiting for his signal.

Caesar knew nothing of all this.

He would never have given Koba his consent for such an action.

No, Caesar was a weak leader in Koba's eyes.

Often he had told him that one day humans would fall upon them and they would kill them all.

They had to strike first, before humans would do it, but Caesar didn't want to listen to him.

Again a deep growl came from the throat of the old chimpanzees.

Caesar would have to see what he would have then.

Koba would not wait that long.

No!

He would set a sign.

A sign that would show humans that they couldn't do with them whatever they wanted and he would return this ape's life, human had taken from them.

Quietly he crept further down the corridors.

Around him were shouting apes that had been locked in cages and he risked a glance in one of the too small cages and he almost stopped breathing.

Inside the cage was a chimpanzee mother.

Her Young sat at her side and whimpered plaintively.

But his mother did not hear him, because she was dead.

Killed by humans who knew no limits in their lust for power.

Growling Koba tore the cage apart and stretched his paw out to the young ape and picked him up gingerly. Immediately, the little chimp pressed himself against his chest, small fingers buried themselves in the ruffled fur and alone this sight made the anger in Koba's heart almost explode.

As only a few seconds later, one of the scientists came running around the corner, Koba could no longer restrain himself. Roaring with rage, he struck with his wooden spear, pierced the shoulder of the young man who cried out in pain and shock and fell to his knees.

Koba stood menacingly in front of him and bared his teeth.

The neon tube above their heads flickered shortly; let the chimp look more menacing than ever before. The flickering light was reflected in his eyes, which were narrowed with anger. Hot Drool trickled down his fangs and the scars on his face made Koba look like a creature from the deepest depths of hell itself.

"Humans...Monsters!"

The young man's eyes widened, bore witness that he had never met any of his talking apes, whom the media had told them.

"Humans...kill...apes!"

With a quick jerk Koba had withdrawn his spear from the shoulder of the man who cried out in pain yet again as blood trickled to the ground.

When he opened his eyes again and pointed them at the angry chimp, he froze and his pupils widened as he saw how Koba raised his spear again and gnashed his teeth and also the young ape in his arms now looked down upon the human.

"Koba will…avenge…apes!"

Before the scientist could say a word, the spear whizzed down on him and buried itself deep in his chest, right where his heart was located.

While the human died, Koba raised his head, opened his jaws and let out a loud roar, which was the signal for the others to attack and only a few minutes later, all hell broke loose.

The humans couldn't even fight back, too shocked by the sudden attack.

That night the blood of humans covered the corridors of the research institution.

Not one human survived this attack. And not a single ape would ever lose his life in this institution by the hand of a human ever again.

Koba had set a sign in that night.

The sign that war would come upon humanity.

Soon it was time to fight for freedom and for the right to life.

And humanity would pay for their mistakes…

**_The End_**


End file.
